


[Podfic of] This Love Is Be and End All

by exmanhater



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Library, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 17:10:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1518584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jonny reads. Jonny reads plenty. Jonny is college educated (sort of) and Sharpy can suck his dick, because he reads all the fucking time, okay. Except, see, he sort of doesn’t, and then Sharpy challenged him to a book club, and how do you even do that, book clubs aren’t supposed to have winners, but apparently the Blackhawks Book Club will, and PR is trying to make a thing out of it to encourage literacy and promote the library system in the city or something, so the whole team and a lot of the staff have to go find and read this book, and basically what all this means is that it’s a week before Christmas and Jonathan Toews is grumbling to himself and scowling at a shelf in the library like he wants it to be set on fire, because the shelf is missing the book he’s supposed to be reading for this stupid club that he is going to win.</p><p>“Can I help you find something?” someone asks, and Jonny jumps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] This Love Is Be and End All

**Author's Note:**

> ETA: The author of this story has chosen to delete the text/story from AO3, and that is why it is not linked here anymore. AO3 automatically removes the "inspired by" link when a story is deleted.

**Download** : [MP3](http://bit.ly/1f8oaTF) [10.21 MB] 

Please right click and "Save As".

**Length** : 22:17

**Streaming:**  



End file.
